Morning's Discovery
by Minxheart
Summary: The morning of March the 14th when Emma Reid's life was transformed for ever and she turned from a women still haunted by her past to a women who is looking to a future. But having a son and being the main focus of a massive inquiry doesn't help especially when combined with a secret of her own and her history.
1. Chapter 1

**All the speech is owned by the BBC not me! **

She looked at him again, death suited him more than life had done. His eyes now unclouded with pain and secreting the sense of serenity and she daring took his hand and gently rubbed it wincing as the body still felt warm to the touch. But there was no denying that he had passed and she let a sob escape her sorry lips and she looked across to his bedside cabinet and saw and half smiled as she saw the image from the honey moon is Spain. It had been belated of course until after Chris had been born and he had gone with them and it had cost them a fortune but this was going to be their first proper holiday and he wished it to be special. _I love you, I love you, I love you_ she thought and she crossed over to the cabinet and looked at the phone again and felt her heart pang and she picked up Sam's phone and rang the first number that came into her head to speak to the person that no matter the situation could calm her down. She let it ring hoping preying that he would pick up but he never did so she attempted to call the next most logical person Heston, he would need to examine him and pronounce him dead, yes that was the most logical and should have been first on her agenda she reasoned. She started the dialing process and knowing that she had forgotten something the universe gave her a hint as she heard a creek from upstairs she knew that she had to tell Chris. _Chris _she thought to herself her little boy, how was she meant to tell him, how was she meant to tell him that the only man, hell the only parent he ever loved was dead. She had to get up as she heard him getting up and she rang on her mobile the Mill and told Mrs Tembe quickly that her and Chris wouldn't be coming in, she had to make it quick so that was all she told her and hearing Chris start to move she hung up the phone and went upstairs dreading what she had to tell him. She climbed every stair like it was a mountain a mountain that seemed to just get her closer to the one thing she didn't want to do but as a mother she knew it was her duty. She reached the door and took a deep breath and lent outside for a second before the door was thrown open and a topless Chris emerged clearly in a rush and not in the mood or mind frame to talk to her "I've got to go"

"Chris" she pleaded.

"I'm late" he replied

"Chris wait please" she begged as he headed down the stairs to the bathroom and she stood helpless watching him "Chris" she pleaded again this time following him down the stairs this time but it was too late he had closed the bathroom door on her and she lent against the door. Then proceeded to wait on the stairs for the bathroom door to eventually CLICK it was opened and Chris paced out and she jumped off the stair she had been sitting on trying to think about the best way to say what she had to say. "Chris" she started with the speech she had rehearsed in her head a thousand times since he had been in there but he cut her up

"I can't stop mum" he said as he bolted down the stairs

"No wait Chris at least have some breakfast first" she protested following him quickly trying to reason with him but it was like to trying to reason with well Sam.

"I'll get something later" he replied quickly trying his best to get out of the door and away from conversation with her and he was succeeding in ruining any plan she had to do this gently.

"A cup of tea then?" she sounded like a mad women even she admitted it now, she didn't sound very sane which was hardly surprising as to what she was about to do. Chris didn't answer and she took a deep breath swaying a little on the stair post

"Where the hell is my jacket?" Chris asked finally saying something to her and she thought maybe here was her way in

"In the kitchen" she replied wildly and as he headed into the other direction she could have cursed herself. _Damn it_ she thought _Come on Emma pull it together, pull it together for Chris' sake _she told herself but her inner voice didn't control her body and her emotions in fact if anything it just made it worse _Emma do it, do it now he can't leave the house, he can't, he can't. _She took a step off the stairs and waited next to the front door, he wasn't going to walk past her, he couldn't she was going to do it this time she had to he was her son and deserved the truth, he needed to know what was going on. 5 seconds before she heard his foot steps 5 seconds of her erratic breathing and she kept telling herself to keep it together, _you need to do this_ she thought _for Chris. _He was coming back down the corridor "Chris, Chris" she begged calling his name and trying to grab onto his arm and pulled it "It's your Dad" she said quietly and she was kicking herself she wished she could have done this better she had prepared for it; well as prepared as you could be for this sort of thing after only having 20 minutes to think about it. Chris turned around to look at her coldly "He's gone" she said her voice changing from panic and urgent to sympathetic and caring "In the night" she paused wondering how much to tell him "Another stroke most likely "It's not uncommon following a..." she trailed off "Oh I'm sorry I wanted to do this better, to tell you in a better way" she needed to be close to him now and she walked toward him.

"At least it was natural and that is what he wanted" she implored and finally he spoke

"When did you ever care about what he wanted" his voice was cold and had no hint of emotion in it and it hit into her like daggers could have done. As he turned away from her and left the house. "CHRIS" she shouted after him and she was considering going after him but looking down at her purple dressing gown and when the phone in her hand started to ring she answered it.

"Heston" she answered

"Oh Emma, I was just trying to get hold of Sam to see how he was bearing up, this is his number?" he questioned and Emma was on the edge of tears as she continued _How was she meant to tell him after what Chris had just done. _

"Yes..um" she couldn't do it, not after Chris and she quickly hit the end call button and went to get changed she'd just have to try and tell Heston when trying to find Chris.

**Please review with what you think and whether it is worth continuing **


	2. Chapter 2

_"At least it was natural and that is what he wanted" she implored and finally he spoke_

_"When did you ever care about what he wanted" his voice was cold and had no hint of emotion in it and it hit into her like daggers could have done. As he turned away from her and left the house. "CHRIS" she shouted after him and she was considering going after him but looking down at her purple dressing gown and when the phone in her hand started to ring she answered it._

_"Heston" she answered_

_"Oh Emma, I was just trying to get hold of Sam to see how he was bearing up, this is his number?" he questioned and Emma was on the edge of tears as she continued How was she meant to tell him after what Chris had just done._

_"Yes..um" she couldn't do it, not after Chris and she quickly hit the end call button and went to get changed she'd just have to try and tell Heston when trying to find Chris._

* * *

She dressed after having a quick shower into her long dark blue nearly black dress with large orange spots on and she rushed to tie her hair back. Then dashing down the stairs and taking a final look to Sam she left the house and locked it realizing that this possibly wasn't the best thing to do but it had to be done, she had to find Chris. She had to find her boy and her mind was whirring _Where was he_ she thought and then it hit her if she was to find him she needed to see Mandy, Mandy was who he would have gone to or phoned if he needed someone to talk to. So the Mill was her first choice and she bit her lip, this was going to be tough especially after calling in that she wouldn't be in. She got into her car and put it into gear and set off to the mill shaking as she did so and trying to fight the feeling that a part of her was still at home it was ridiculous of course she had left Sam a hundred times before but this time was different. She parked at the Mill and waited a few seconds trying to put a mask on, one that didn't tell off her pain and grief after all she couldn't let people into her pain they wouldn't understand. She pulled down the sun visor and checked herself out in the mirror and satisfied that she looked acceptable opened her door and trying to fake a smile locked her car and headed to the Mill. In reality it was only a couple of steps but it felt like forever as she reached it and opened the glass door and went up to the desk and Mrs Tembe looked up to her.

"Dr Reid what are you doing here? You called in" she asked in her African accent

"Um, yes I know but has Chris been here?" she asked and she shook her head.

"No nurse Reid has not been in this morning why do you ask?" she replied courteously but she couldn't answer

"What about Mandy is she in?" she asked frantically.

"Ah yes Nurse Marquez arrived 5 minutes ago" she answered and Emma nodded and she didn't need telling twice as she rushed passed Mrs Tembe despite her complaints "Mandy, Mandy" Emma shouted and she turned around Jas as well.

"Hang on I thought you called in-" Mandy started

"-I'm not here about that has Chris called you?" she asked quickly and she shook her head

"No why should he?" she asked and Emma ran her fingers through her hair and started pulling on it.

"Emma are you ok?" she asked and she shook her head

"Can you call him ask him where he is?" she begged and Mandy looked at her concerned

"Haven't you already-" she started

"-He won't pick up to me please Mandy" she begged and she got out her phone. 3 seconds later and she knew he had picked up when Mandy said

"Hi Chris it's Mandy...Yes I just wondered where you were...oh ok thanks" she said and she hung up the phone.

"Pullstone Park" she answered and Emma breathed a heavy sigh of relief

"Of course" she muttered to herself and she quickly headed it out.

"Emma, Emma" Heston said and she turned around as she was about to leave the Mill

"I'm sorry I need to find Chris" she said and he looked bemused.

"Chris why what's wrong?" he asked instantly concerned

"It doesn't matter please" she begged

"What about Sam who's looking after him?" he asked and Emma choked a breath that turned into a sob as she remembered him, his deathly pale corpse that looked peaceful in death.

"Emma" he ventured and this was it at the mention of her name that she broke down and started to cry and sob and Heston instantly came up to her "Emma" he repeated and he put his arm around her. She shrugged it off

"I have to go and find Chris" she said

"Come on Emma your crying" he protested but she shook him off again as he tried to comfort her.

"Heston can I... Emma what are you doing here?" he asked

"I...um I have to go" she said and she quickly and she pushed the door open and she was suddenly aware of two people following her from the heavy footsteps from behind her and she felt as she reached her car one of them grab her and she flinched.

"Get off me" she snapped and she turned around and saw that it was Howard who had grabbed her arm and she looked slightly guilty.

"Emma are you ok?" Heston asked and she shook her head and didn't really want to talk in front of Howard and he sensed this and Heston beckoned to Howard.

"Why don't you go inside" he suggested

"Well I really think that-" he started

"-while Emma is of course a priority the stack of paper work in your office can't wait" he finished and finally getting the message nodded

"Yes...um...right...ok...yes I will go inside and do the stack of paper work" he said and with a final look to Emma left.

"Now what's wrong?" Heston asked

"Sam" she whispered

"What about him?" he asked

"He's dead" she stated louder and clearer than anything else she had said out here.

**Ah so I know this isn't as good but I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Why don't you go inside" he suggested_

_"Well I really think that-" he started_

_"-while Emma is of course a priority the stack of paper work in your office can't wait" he finished and finally getting the message nodded_

_"Yes...um...right...ok...yes I will go inside and do the stack of paper work" he said and with a final look to Emma left._

_"Now what's wrong?" Heston asked_

_"Sam" she whispered_

_"What about him?" he asked_

_"He's dead" she stated louder and clearer than anything else she had said out here._

* * *

"What?" Heston whispered

"He's dead" she whispered back and Heston held her in a hug

"Oh Emma I'm so sorry, he seemed fine yesterday if I had known yesterday..." he trailed off.

"I have to go and find Chris" she said quickly breaking out of the hug because as sure as she was it was probably innocent it didn't feel right on the day that Sam had died.

"Emma where did he go?" he asked

"Park he blamed me" she muttered and she got in the car and Heston looked still confused as she left driving to Pullstone Park. Of course she knew why Chris would want to go there, his favorite place.

_It was a hot day the type that was hot but not too hot so they took advantage while on holiday at Sam's parents house to go to the park just the three of them. __Her at 22, Sam at 24 and Chris at 5 and they were all celebrating the relief of the bad weather. _

_"Daddy, Daddy" Chris yelled as he jumped off the swings at the possible highest _

_"Chris" Emma screamed as she ran to him "Chris what were you thinking you could have been really hurt" she scolded but she felt Sam tug at her arm as he laughed _

_"Babe leave it, I think you were very brave and it was very impressive wasn't it?" Sam undermined her but she didn't care._

_"Yes it was very impressive" Emma conceded smiling and Chris smiled _

_"It was wasn't it" he laughed and Emma laughed as well and Sam pulled her back and onto his lap and kissed her placing a hand on her floral short dress. They were all in summer attire Emma in a strapless semi long dress that reached half way down to her knees, Sam in cordial beige trousers and a light blue t shirt and Chris in beige shorts and a Edinburgh FC t-shirt. _

_"Can I do it again?" he asked and Emma was about to say something _

_"Sure but after that time for lunch" Sam made him promise and he nodded and ran back to the swings. _

_"How do you do it?" she asked _

_"What?" he queried _

_"Be a good parent" said _

_"Emma you are a good parent" he replied stroking back a strand of her hair and she pursed her lips together. _

_"I'm not" she replied_

_"Well I don't see Chris complaining" he teased but she frowned _

_"But he-" she started _

_"-But he nothing Emma" he cut her off and he stroked his hand through her hair again. _

_"You look so beautiful today" he muttered and she self consciously looked down_

_"It's really nothing special" she commented _

_"It is you look as if you've made a real effort" Sam praised running his hand through her hair again and she smiled happily as she realized that he had noticed her change in eye shadow and lipstick. He leaned in and held her waist tighter and kissed her quickly and passionately._

_"I did it again...ewww" Chris said running over and laughing but stopping as she saw his parents kissing. They broke apart as he ewwed and laughed _

_"What do you want to eat?" Sam asked letting go of Emma and she got up off of his lap and Sam brought a basket out and picked out some sandwiches _

_"Now do you want Cheese and Pickle, ham and cheese, Marmite?" he suggested. _

_"Can't I just have cake" he begged but Sam shook his head and said something before Emma could open her mouth _

_"No way Mr sandwiches first. Now which one?" he asked_

She reached the park and set instant eyes on where they had sat on that day 15 years ago.

**Awh so hope you liked it sorry it was short!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long! Please forgive me!**

_"You look so beautiful today" he muttered and she self consciously looked down_

_"It's really nothing special" she commented_

_"It is you look as if you've made a real effort" Sam praised running his hand through her hair again and she smiled happily as she realized that he had noticed her change in eye shadow and lipstick. He leaned in and held her waist tighter and kissed her quickly and passionately._

_"I did it again...ewww" Chris said running over and laughing but stopping as she saw his parents kissing. They broke apart as he ewwed and laughed_

_"What do you want to eat?" Sam asked letting go of Emma and she got up off of his lap and Sam brought a basket out and picked out some sandwiches_

_"Now do you want Cheese and Pickle, ham and cheese, Marmite?" he suggested._

_"Can't I just have cake" he begged but Sam shook his head and said something before Emma could open her mouth_

_"No way Mr sandwiches first. Now which one?" he asked_

_She reached the park and set instant eyes on where they had sat on that day 15 years ago._

* * *

She placed her hand on the door handle and got out the car and attempted to call him again

"Come on Chris" she said to herself as she continued to hear the ring, ring of her phone until

"Hello this is Chris Reid's if you really care please leave a message" Chris' voice said on the other end and Emma's voice chocked as she realized how happy he sounded.

"Hi Chris, it's me your Mum I just wanted to talk to you so if you could just, just ring me back" she muttered quietly ending the call quickly and entering the park and smiling at the swings and all the happy kids that were playing and laughing together and she wondered briefly if she could ever be truly happy again. She scanned the rest of the park and smiled as she saw him

"Chris, Chris" she called and she ran toward him and one look to her made him start to walk into another direction "Chris" she yelled again running and attempting to keep up with him. He turned round

"What?" he snapped angrily as she reached him and she panted slightly

"I wanted to talk" she said honestly trying to place a hand on her shoulder but he shook it off

"Get off me" he snapped and she recoiled tensing up and placing her arm over her body protectively.

"Sorry, Sorry" she muttered "Look Chris please I want to talk to you" she begged as he tried to turn round

"Fine speak you have 10 seconds" he snapped and she started to shake

"Chris, Chris, come home please we have to talk about things please, your Dad wouldn't-"

"-YOU NEVER GAVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT MY DAD WANTED" Chris shouted

"I did Chris I loved your Dad so much ok" she begged and she tried again to reach him but he physically slapped it away this time and she grabbed her wrist and held it.

"Sorry" Chris apologized quickly, "Sorry I shouldn't have..." he tried to take her hand but she flinched backward instantly

"I need to go" she breathed and she turned quickly and started to pace back and this time he was the one doing the chasing as he ran after her

"Mum" he called "Mum" he called again but she ignored him she had to. She had to focus on her breathing one, two, three she counted to herself four, five, six she continued to walk but it was turning more into a run as she tried to escape the constant sound of footsteps following her and his shouts to come back and talk.

"Mum" he repeated as she got to her car and shakily attempted to remove her keys from her coat pocket and shakily opened her car "MUM" he shouted and he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the car she was trying to get into.

"Chris" she protested wincing and trying to get her arm back

"Mum please I'm sorry" he apologized

"I know, I know" she soothed trying to smile despite the fact her body was in shock.

"Your shaking" he observed

"I'm just in shock" she sighed and she let a tear that she had been holding back slide down her cheek and he raised a comforting arm and he walked forward and let her sink into it.

"Chris Heston is coming round to the house to...confirm things" she muttered after 3 minutes had passed and he let her go

"We should get back now then" he said and Emma went to get into the car but he stopped her

"Let me, I'll drive" he protested and he took the keys off the palm of her hand and she moved round to the other side of the car and got in._ Please_ she begged silently _Please Sam don't have given it to Chris_

**Hope you liked this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next installment thank you to all my loyal fans!**

_"Chris Heston is coming round to the house to...confirm things" she muttered after 3 minutes had passed and he let her go_

_"We should get back now then" he said and Emma went to get into the car but he stopped her_

_"Let me, I'll drive" he protested and he took the keys off the palm of her hand and she moved round to the other side of the car and got in. Please she begged silently Please Sam don't have given it to Chris_

* * *

They got home and Emma got out of the car and let her and Chris back into the house and instinct took over as she ran into Sam's bedroom and sat on the bed next to him placing a hand on his and kissing it and she was unsurprised to feel that his skin was ice cold. Too cold so she could no longer justify that maybe, just maybe he was still alive, still here for her "I'm sorry" she said aloud but at least the pain was over, at least he had had some dignity in his death, he had died peacefully and that's what he had wanted and for that nothing could make her angry. "Mum" Emma got up quickly and she tried to get to the door so Chris wouldn't see

"Chris don't come in" she begged trying to shut the door but he pushed his way in anyway and froze

"Mum" he whispered like a little boy. "Mum" he said again and she approached him and tried to shield his eye line but he was taller than her and much stronger than her and was able to easily push her out the way.

"Chris you don't have to be in here you don't have to" she pleaded

"I do though I have to be, I have to see him" he said and Emma tried to intervene again but he cut her off "Don't" he warned and she took a sniff and a step back and watched as her son walked tentatively toward his father. He had a tear in his eye that subsequently rolled down his cheek as he sat on the bed next to his father's cold hard dead corpse and as if still he didn't believe it he extended a trembling hand and placed it on top of his fathers. He retracted it quickly and let out a loud audible sob and looked up straight at his mother and she felt instantly chilled and alarmed at the look he was giving her that was all to familiar from Sam and it was something that she hopped never to see again.

"Chris" she started, if she played this right if she made sure she could calm him down and make him happy and even so who was to say that he would do it, he wasn't Sam he had her genes too. He still had some innocent genes left from her so there was still hope, he took a step toward her and she hugged her arms over her body

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" he shouted angrily and Emma gulped

"Chris please this isn't my fault" she begged quietly

"SHUT IT, JUST SHUT IT YOU DON'T EVEN GET IT, YOU DON'T GET WHAT YOU DID TO HIM" he yelled taking another step closer to her position near the window and she stepped back and regretted instantly as she gave away her authority, her stature and he took it by stepping forward and imposing on her space. She tried to win it back

"Chris I didn't do anything wrong" she tried to say sternly but it came out more of a stutter and he stepped closer and got suddenly angrier

"YOU DID NOTHING WRONG? YOU DID NOTHING WRONG?" he shouted

"Chris" she shouted suddenly finding her courage but it did no good as he raised his hand and slapped her hard against her left cheek. She winced and stumbled back with the force of the slap and felt blood rush to her cheek and it burned and her eyes started to water and she let out a tear of pain and Chris didn't say anything he just stood there in complete shock at what had happened. She couldn't move either, she didn't want to do anything to aggravate him

"Chris" she muttered after 4 seconds has passed but he didn't respond and she leaned in and stretched up and kissed his cheek. "It's ok" she muttered like it was nothing, it was just an accident she told herself this didn't have to mean anything, it wasn't a sign if she didn't want it to be she had raised him better.

**OOH Hope you liked the chapter please continue to R and R!**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Chris" she started, if she played this right if she made sure she could calm him down and make him happy and even so who was to say that he would do it, he wasn't Sam he had her genes too. He still had some innocent genes left from her so there was still hope, he took a step toward her and she hugged her arms over her body_

_"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" he shouted angrily and Emma gulped_

_"Chris please this isn't my fault" she begged quietly_

_"SHUT IT, JUST SHUT IT YOU DON'T EVEN GET IT, YOU DON'T GET WHAT YOU DID TO HIM" he yelled taking another step closer to her position near the window and she stepped back and regretted instantly as she gave away her authority, her stature and he took it by stepping forward and imposing on her space. She tried to win it back_

_"Chris I didn't do anything wrong" she tried to say sternly but it came out more of a stutter and he stepped closer and got suddenly angrier_

_"YOU DID NOTHING WRONG? YOU DID NOTHING WRONG?" he shouted_

_"Chris" she shouted suddenly finding her courage but it did no good as he raised his hand and slapped her hard against her left cheek. She winced and stumbled back with the force of the slap and felt blood rush to her cheek and it burned and her eyes started to water and she let out a tear of pain and Chris didn't say anything he just stood there in complete shock at what had happened. She couldn't move either, she didn't want to do anything to aggravate him_

_"Chris" she muttered after 4 seconds has passed but he didn't respond and she leaned in and stretched up and kissed his cheek. "It's ok" she muttered like it was nothing, it was just an accident she told herself this didn't have to mean anything, it wasn't a sign if she didn't want it to be she had raised him better._

* * *

"Emma, Emma" Heston pounded at the door and Emma took a step away from Chris and round him tentatively and she walked out of Sam's old bedroom to the door and opened the door to Heston who smiled at her.

"How are you holding up?" he asked in a caring tone

"I'm ok" she replied quietly

"Tea?" she asked and he nodded

"Please if it is not to much trouble" he said.

"No it's fine, Chris is in there anyway saying goodbye to his father" Emma muttered and Heston nodded

"You found him then" he confirmed and she nodded walking into the kitchen to the sink and filling the kettle up

"Yes, in the park which type of tea, herbal or normal?" she asked

"Um I'll try some of the herbal what is it?" he asked

"Strawberry and Lime" she replied quickly and brought it out of it's packet and placed it in a hideous floral patterned mug the kind Sam had liked.

"That would be great" Heston said and they heard the click of the kettle and Emma poured it onto the tea bag

"Milk, Sugar?" she asked

"Milk's fine" he replied and Emma went to the fridge and took out a pint of skimmed milk and poured a splash of it into his tea and handed it to him.

"Thanks" he replied

"That's ok" she said and they headed back to Sam's room and knocked on the door

"Chris, Heston's here" she said calmly and when he didn't respond she entered the room to see Chris exactly where she had left him. "Chris" she muttered tentatively as she edged closer "Chris" she muttered again and tried to place a hand on his shoulder and he span round and she saw tears had fallen on his face.

"Chris" she muttered quietly and he looked at her and her heart was breaking as he quickly without warning hugged her tightly and let out another tear onto her shoulder.

"I'm sorry mum" he whispered into her ear and she nodded

"Shhh" she motioned kindly and he let out a long audible sob

"Ok Emma they will need to do a post mortum but if that shows up fine then I'm willing to release a death certificate" Heston explained and Emma didn't have the heart to disagree.

"Ok" she replied quietly and Heston smiled weakly

"Do you want me to let people know at work?" he asked and Emma froze for a second

"Yes please" she answered and he nodded.

"Ok I'll tell them at work" Heston promised

**Ok so for the record there is nothing suspicious about Sam's death as the story isn't about that. Please R and R because I'm loving all the reviews so far! **


	7. Chapter 7

**FINAL CHAPTER PEOPLE**

_"I'm sorry mum" he whispered into her ear and she nodded_

_"Shhh" she motioned kindly and he let out a long audible sob_

_"Ok Emma they will need to do a post mortum but if that shows up fine then I'm willing to release a death certificate" Heston explained and Emma didn't have the heart to disagree._

_"Ok" she replied quietly and Heston smiled weakly_

_"Do you want me to let people know at work?" he asked and Emma froze for a second_

_"Yes please" she answered and he nodded._

_"Ok I'll tell them at work" Heston promised_

* * *

Heston left 30 minutes later and Emma felt weightless she couldn't explain it, she had no feeling it was as if Sam's body was the anchor that had kept her going a constant, an ever lasting and now he was gone... She didn't feel right.

"Chris" she shouted up the stairs. She heard a response a low response of

"What" his muffled shout replied and she headed up the stairs

"Did you want any dinner?" she asked knocking on his door and he grunted.

"Sure" he replied "What you making?" he asked

"I was going to do a lasagna if you wanted it?" she asked

"Fine" he replied quickly and Emma nodded from out side the door. She headed down stairs and kept her head high she'd have to learn to control him after all he was her son and she loved him.

And with a lasagna in the oven after the struggles of trying to prepare it she had completed it and for that she had to smile because looking at the kitchen she had to clean up she needed to. There was flour covering not only herself and her black jacket but the work surfaces and the floor making it look like it had snowed. There was also spillage of tomato sauce that had managed despite being made and poured next to the hob managed to migrate to the bottom of a cupboard and the fridge.

"Mum I just wanted to find out how long dinner...was going to be?" he started and trailed off "What the hell happened?" he asked trying to contain a laugh because they knew it was too soon for that.

"I made lasagna" she admitted nervously smiling and he rolled his eyes

"Everywhere?" he queried mockingly and she rolled her eyes

"Well no it's in the oven" she tried to protest weakly and he laughed

"Do you want help cleaning up?" he offered and she nodded

"Yes please" she laughed. He grabbed a cloth and started to try and clean up sweeping the flour into his hand and before long the kitchen was clean again to a higher standard than it was before. She sniffed the air "Crap" she said quickly as she smelled burning and she opened the open and attempted to remove it from the oven with her bare hands and she cursed again as she released the dish with a loud bang as it hit the oven rack and pain scorched through her hands and she bit her lip. Her eyes watered as she tried to laugh and grab the oven gloves and put them on when they were snatched out of her hand by Chris as he pushed her over to the tap.

"What the hell go and run your hands under water" he snapped and he took the oven gloves from her and removed the lasagna from the oven as she went to turn on the taps. But she couldn't as soon as her tender red flesh made contact with the cold the hard metal and she cursed again as Chris put the medium burnt lasagna on the counter and quickly turned on the tap and let the freezing cold water splash out as Chris forced his mum to put her hands under it. She tried to remove her hands but he wouldn't let her "10 minutes you as a GP should know that more than anyone" he persisted and she sighed rolling her eyes.

"I guess the lasagna is burnt" she muttered and Chris nodded

"Sort of" he replied "It could be salvageable though" he laughed and she smiled back

"God I am an awful cook aren't I" she admitted and he didn't say anything.

"I wouldn't say that" he protested and she smiled as he went over to the lasagna grabbing plates and knives and forks and placing them on the side and dishing up two helpings.

"There's no point in doing that now I can't eat yet" she protested

"Well if it is still bad in 10 minutes then we should go to A and E and get it checked out" he suggested and she grimaced.

"Chris I'm a doctor too you know and I could tell if-"

"-No way in hell" he interrupted

"What do you mean I'm able to diagnose myself" she replied and he rolled his eyes.

"Intelligently independent and completely uncontrollably caring but never ever trust her judgement when it comes to herself, because she is stubborn, more stubborn than you ever think she will be and if you let her win one she expects to win another one" Chris quoted and Emma palled.

"What? Where? Who?" she stuttered

"Dad" he replied quietly and Emma's eyes widened he had said many things to her over the years he'd called her his girl, his baby, his girlfriend, his baby's mum, his fiancee, his wife but never this. He had never said these words to her, he had never told her how intelligent she was in a way that she could believe, never told her how caring she was unless it was an attempt to mock her attitude to her son.

"He told you..." she trailed off "He told you..."

"He told me those words mum the day he died, he told me those exact words" Chris said and Emma couldn't bring herself to say anything, she couldn't tell him. "He was in love with you" Chris said and Emma couldn't say anything

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked quietly

"Because I've said some pretty awful things to you Mum that haven't been true and I want you to know that Dad loved you and so do I" he said quietly and she looked up to him.

"I don't get it though why did he... he didn't have to... I know he loved me and I..." she trailed off as Chris looked at her and he rolled his eyes

"You are ridiculous you know that" Chris commented and she stepped back away from the water and Chris pushed her back again forcing her hands underneath the tap.

"Chris" she wanted to start something but couldn't

"Mum" he muttered back "Mum you are fantastic" he said and she didn't respond

"Thanks" she replied and she took her hands out of the water and Chris looked at them.

"What do you think?" she asked

"What do I think?I still think you need to go to the hospital as they are quite badly burned what do you think?" he asked

"I think, your probably right" she admitted.

"Why don't we stick the lasagna in the oven and then go to hospital?" he suggested and she scowled and had to agree

"Fine" she rolled her eyes. Chris put the lasagna into the oven and turned it off and put the plates in as well and waited for her to move and she did as she waited for Chris to turn the tap off as she headed into the hall and slipped her feet into her high heels and they walked out the door and headed off to A and E. It was not a pleasant experience but they were together and he had come with her and with her son beside her willing to help her and do anything for her she knew she could do anything.

**Ok so this is the final chapter and it is the final chapter because I don't like leaving a story unfinished and there was not that much enthusiasm for the story anyway so please review if you are reading and hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
